


Все царства мира

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Historical, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Всё это дам тебе, если, пав, поклонишься мне» (Мф. 4:9)
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Все царства мира

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вольная интерпретация библейских сюжетов.  
> 2\. Кроули здесь таки упоминается в мужском роде.

Вот чуть что – сразу Кроули. Кроули принеси, Кроули подай, Кроули иди-нахер-не-мешай, и вообще, Кроули, исчезни и не отсвечивай, ты и так всех достал. Даже имя его новое запомнить не могут, а ведь сколько лет уже прошло.

Зато как надо ползти наверх и устраивать скандальчик – так его сразу в первые ряды пихают, Кроули, ты же Искуситель, ты мастер своего дела, кто ещё справится. Конечно, в случае успеха ему наверняка выпишут благодарность, а может, и на премию расщедрятся, – вот только он бы предпочёл, чтобы о нём забыли ещё на четыре тысячи лет.

Кроули ворчит себе под нос, взбираясь вверх по крутому склону холма, и заковыристо матерится, когда ноги в очередной раз путаются в складках длинной абайи. Солнце палит нещадно, даже накидка на голову не спасает, колючий песок забивается под ремешки сандалий, больно натирая кожу, и он думает, что выбрать такой климат для своего отпрыска мог только полный идиот. Или идиотка. Или – кем бы там Она ни была, Она явно не слишком удачно пошутила, отправив избранный Ею же народ жить в долбаную пустыню.

– Вот чем Тебе не угодили тропики? – бормочет он, останавливаясь в очередной раз, чтобы вытряхнуть из обуви мелкие камешки. – Или морское побережье? Нет, не подумай, я не жалуюсь, просто Сама посуди – это же форменное издевательство. Врагу не пожелаю тридцать лет проторчать в этой дыре, а я, на минуточку, демон, мне положено.

Большая гадюка, устроившаяся на нагретом солнцем камне, сворачивается кольцами и предупреждающе шипит на наглеца, посмевшего подойти слишком близко. Кроули бросает на неё один короткий взгляд – и она, почуяв почти-своего, поспешно прячется в расщелину.

– Осторожнее, друг. Они здесь ядовитые.

Кроули оборачивается на голос и едва сдерживается, чтобы не оскалиться. Голову он не морочит – да у него и не вышло бы, при всём желании, – но человек не пугается, спокойно смотрит в ярко-жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками-щёлками, больше не скрытые иллюзией.

– Я ждал тебя.

* * *

– Это же вроде была затея кого-то из ваших? – спрашивает Кроули, щурясь от яркого солнца. Тень от накидки, и так надвинутой на лоб, ничуть не спасает.

– Меня, знаешь ли, не проинформировали, – Азирафаэль нервно теребит в пальцах край своей одежды. – Однако, я слышал, что ты во всём этом тоже как-то замешан.

– Ага, куда ж вы без моих злодейств-то, совсем пропадёте.

Азирафаэль тяжело вздыхает, что можно истолковать и как «Всё я про тебя знаю, подлый демон», и как «Всё я про тебя знаю, опять придумываешь». Вариант первый – логичнее. Вариант второй – вероятнее. И, честно признаться – а Кроули не честный, он коварный и хитрый, вы что, какая честность, – приятнее.

* * *

– Ну, допустим, всё-таки не совсем меня, – говорит Кроули. – Наш главный немного занят, а я, вроде как, работник года. Да и не только года, но не о том речь. Ты присаживайся, – он хлопает ладонью по камню рядом с собой. Камень тёплый и шершавый, мелкие песчинки липнут к вспотевшей коже, и Кроули брезгливо отряхивает руки.

Человек не двигается с места.

Пару тысяч лет назад Кроули устроил бы тут спектакль одного актёра. Перекинулся бы в змею. Или развернул крылья (жаль, что и то, и другое нельзя – он пробовал). Кружил бы вокруг своей жертвы, сворачивая гибкое тело кольцами возле её ног или шелестя матово-чёрными перьями, нашёптывая на ухо что-нибудь донельзя пафосное и бессмысленное, но непременно соблазнительное.

Обыватели от такого были в восторге. Или в глубоком обмороке.

Искусить человека – простого смертного человека, чьим бы сыном он ни был, – дело нехитрое, Кроули навскидку может перечислить пару десятков вариантов. Предложений, от которых невозможно отказаться, особенно когда ты уже который день торчишь под палящим солнцем в грёбаной пустыне. Это даже не спортивно.

– Давно ты здесь?

Человек всё-таки садится, но не рядом, а там же, где и стоял, прямо на песок.

– Сорок дней.

– Неплохо, – Кроули хмыкает. – Есть хочешь?

* * *

Кроули морщится. Ржавые гвозди в запястьях и лодыжках – это неприятно. А ещё это медленная смерть или от болевого шока, или от заражения крови, тут уже смотря что быстрее доконает несчастного. Право слово, гуманнее было бы просто размозжить голову камнем, Кроули, конечно, любит зрелищность, но это за пределами его понимания. Он даже машинально осматривается в поисках подходящего булыжника. Дождаться ночи, когда зевакам наконец надоест таращиться на казнённых, замахнуться хорошенько и...

Из размышлений его выдёргивает голос Азирафаэля, который, кажется, спрашивает что-то, и Кроули чертовски благодарен этому голосу. Он позволяет отвлечься от разглядывания кучек камней, сосредоточиться на чём-то более, кхм, приятном. И реальном – потому что никакого швыряния булыжниками, конечно, не будет. В Аду с Кроули за такие фокусы три шкуры спустят, без возможности отбрехаться. Не по плану, дескать.

Вертел он эти планы...

Он не думает о том, что позорно провалил задание Снизу, и теперь ему наверняка грозит разнос. И о судьбах мира не думает, и об извращённой иронии всей этой ситуации – как же, Божий сын, могущественное существо, а так бесславно умирает от рук обожаемых им людей. И позорно воет, рыдает, когда ржавые гвозди рвут сухожилия и дробят суставы. Потому что – об этом сейчас и думает Кроули, – как же ему, чёрт подери, должно быть больно.

* * *

– И много вас таких?

Его глаза даже не светятся – горят от любопытства и почти что азарта, такое не подделаешь. Он всем корпусом подаётся вперёд, жадно ловит каждое слово, каждую фразу, впитывает их, как губка. Казалось бы – идеальный материал, бери и лепи из такого, что хочешь, как из пластичной глины.

– Я один такой замечательный, – Кроули самодовольно усмехается. – Шучу, на самом деле много. Редкостные твари, я вот что скажу.

– Почему же тогда ты с ними? А не с, – человек делает паузу, поднимает глаза вверх, к ярко-голубому небу, подрагивающему в солнечном мареве, – _ними_?

Кроули пожимает плечами.

– Ну, знаешь, тварей хватает и там, и там.

Он рассказывает про Рай и про Ад – приукрашивает, конечно, куда ж без этого, – но не врёт ни единым своим словом. Может, конечно же, – этот человек пусть хоть тысячу раз могущественен, своим могуществом распоряжаться не умеет, – но не хочет. Кроули не любит врать. Утаивать часть правды или додумывать что-то от себя – да, но не врать. Да и зачем, если его и так готовы слушать едва ли не с раскрытым ртом?

Вот Кроули и говорит, говорит без остановки, про Эдемский сад, каким он его запомнил, про чёртово дерево, которому не помешала бы табличка «Руками не трогать», про первых людей.

– Нет, это было слишком! – Кроули возмущённо взмахивает рукой. – Я даже не знал, что всё так обернётся! Мне сказали, я сделал, а оно вон как вышло.

Человек слушает внимательно, только иногда задумчиво качает головой.

– Значит, это тоже был ты? – спрашивает он.

– Ну, – Кроули кивает. Почему-то он напрягается от этого вопроса, будто боится услышать упрёки или увидеть в глазах осуждение. Что за бред, какое ему до этого дело?

Но человек не упрекает и не осуждает, и Кроули говорит дальше. Про Потоп. Про Содом и Гоморру. Про десять казней.

– Дети, понимаешь? – он сам не замечает, как начинает распаляться. – Она убила детей. Просто взяла и... Просто потому, что кто-то посмел отказать Её любимчику!

Наверное, в ответ он ждёт оправданий. Или проклятий. Или хотя бы смущённо отведённый взгляд – так обычно поступал Азирафаэль, и, Дьявол задери всю белопёрую братию, это лучшее, что он мог сделать. Хотя бы не оправдывался и не проклинал.

– Это жестоко, – наконец говорит человек. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы такое повторялось впредь. Я бы хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь для этого мира и этих людей. Они заслужили прощение, а не страдания.

Кроули зло шипит сквозь зубы. Ну вот и что прикажете на это отвечать?

Вообще-то, речь ему приготовили заранее. Едва ли не все тридцать лет лучшие умы Ада (интересно, штуки полторы набралось?) корпели над текстом, выверяя каждую фразу. Кроули прищёлкивает языком, перекатывает во рту непроизнесённые слова, будто хочет распробовать их на вкус.

«Всё это дам тебе, если, пав, поклонишься мне», – одними губами бормочет он и кривится. Какая пафосная чушь, аж тошно.

Он всё-таки раскрывает крылья, поднимая небольшой ветер, позёмкой завихряется песок, и упругие гладкие перья подрагивают на этом ветру.

– Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу, – говорит Кроули, протягивая руку.

Человек берётся за неё без страха.

* * *

– Ты как знаешь, ангел, а по мне – это уже слишком, – Кроули неприязненно передёргивает плечами и прячет замерзающие ладони в складки рукавов. Сумерки сейчас короткие, а ночи в пустыне холодные. – Да, я в курсе, что это великая жертва для блага человечества и всё такое, но что, нельзя было как-то... полегче, что ли? Вот зачем чуть что – сразу великие и сразу жертвы, а?

Азирафаэль морщится почти болезненно. Где-то в глубине того, что у ангелов вместо души, он согласен с Кроули, но сейчас он скорее правую руку себе оттяпает, чем признается в этом. Он даже мысли-то такие всеми силами от себя гонит, а вслух и вовсе, наверное, никогда не скажет. Впрочем, Кроули оптимистично надеется, что это просто вопрос времени.

– Непостижимый План, понял, – эти слова Кроули цедит сквозь зубы и кривится, за четыре тысячи лет они успели набить ему оскомину похлеще, чем от незрелого винограда. – Её план, да? Ну да, кто ж ещё отправит собственного сына на... такое.

– Крол... Кроули! – Азирафаэль всё-таки не выдерживает и почти шипит. Его голос дрожит от праведного гнева, а за спиной – Кроули почти это видит – топорщатся белые перья. – Ты думаешь, Ей сейчас легко?

– Ничего, Ей не привыкать, – бормочет себе под нос Кроули. Достаточно тихо, чтобы Азирафаэль мог сделать вид, будто не расслышал.

* * *

Мелкие камешки шуршат под подошвами и от любого неосторожного движения срываются вниз, подскакивая на редких уступах почти отвесного склона. Кроули старается не думать о том, что свернуть себе шею и переломать крылья при падении с такой высоты будет самым нелепым в его жизни развоплощением. Он тут Искуситель, в конце концов, а не трясущийся комок перьев.

Они делают ещё несколько шагов, поднимаясь повыше. На следующем уступе человек на мгновение теряет равновесие и нелепо взмахивает руками, инстинктивно пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Он боится, боится до дрожи, до пересохшего горла, Кроули отчётливо чувствует, как в воздухе вокруг него сгущается горьковато-пряный запах страха.

Он боится, совсем как обычный смертный.

– Вот интересно, – ветер на такой высоте сильнее, чем внизу, длинные волосы лезут в лицо, и Кроули заправляет их за ухо, – что случится, если ты упадёшь? Глупо же выйдет, если сын самой Всемогущей разобьётся в лепёшку. Она такого не допустит, как думаешь? Должны же у тебя быть хоть какие-то преимущества?

Человек медлит с ответом.

– Я всего лишь скромный раб Божий, – осторожно говорит он наконец и тут же поспешно добавляет: – Как и все в этом мире.

– Вот в этом? – Кроули кивает вниз.

Внизу – отсюда и до самого горизонта – пустыня. Редкие островки жухлых кустарников, обгладывающие их тощие овцы, а к юго-востоку – хаотичная россыпь домишек, которая даже на деревню не тянет. Возможно, когда-нибудь тут всё обрастёт городами из камня, а то и из чего-то похлеще, до чего только смогут додуматься люди. А пока – пустыня, да и только.

С тоски можно сдохнуть.

– Во всём мире, – человек смотрит не вниз, человек смотрит на него, на Кроули, и Кроули чудится в этом взгляде что-то странное. Не осуждение, не страх и даже не любопытство. Хотя вот от любопытства, пожалуй, что-то всё же проскакивает.

– Мир большой.

– Ты его видел?

Больше всего это похоже на надежду.

– Видел, – кивает Кроули, и его почему-то совсем не тянет ухмыляться.

Он думает о том, какой успел увидеть эту крошечную планетку за каких-то жалких четыре тысячелетия. Перебирает в памяти всё самое удивительное и красивое, что только встречал, и старается воссоздать эти картины до мельчайших подробностей. Где-то даже присочиняет без зазрения совести, но только чуть-чуть, потому что даже его воображению далеко до того, на что оказалась способна природа. Или люди.

Он думает о том, что эти забавные, милые люди заслужили Рай. Не тот, из которого попёрли его самого, и в котором забывают про таблички «Руками не трогать», а настоящий. Рай на своей собственной планетке, на Земле на этой дурацкой.

Когда Кроули усилием воли заставляет себя разорвать связь и промаргивается (ощущение не из приятных, будто в глаза щедро песка насыпали), человек не произносит ни слова. Кроули его и не торопит, терпеливо ждёт, когда он наконец заговорит.

– Рай на Земле, говоришь?

– Ага, – Кроули слегка улыбается и осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, похлопывает его по плечу. – Как думаешь, потянешь? Помню я про Великий Замысел и всё такое, но может – ну его к чёр... в смысле, подальше, а? Может, попробуешь сделать что-нибудь для людей, пока они живы?

Человек внимательно смотрит на него ещё пару секунд, а потом неожиданно смеётся.

– Это сейчас была просьба?

Кроули пожимает плечами.

* * *

Тощая ворона с хриплым карканьем перепрыгивает с одного плеча поперечной балки на другое. Наклоняет голову то на один бок, то на другой, внимательно смотрит умными глазами-бусинками, будто примеривается. Пока она ещё осторожничает, но через несколько часов осмелеет – не ждать же, когда на такой жарище мясо окончательно стухнет.

С наступлением темноты людей на холме становится всё меньше. Даже легионеры, охраняющие казнённых от не в меру жалостливых сограждан, начинают незаметно клевать носом. Зеваки же попросту расходятся по своим домам, кто-то из них бранится, кто-то рыдает, кто-то насвистывает себе под нос, – всё как обычно, ничего нового.

Кроули совсем не хочется выделяться из толпы, да и Азирафаэль последний час как на иголках. Оно неудивительно – даже демону на месте казни как-то до странного тошно.

С холма они спускаются вместе, в темноте неловко загребая ногами песок и сухую траву. Кроули глухо матерится, поминая и Дьявола, и Бога, и пустыню эту вонючую, и собственные мозоли, которые он уже задолбался сводить.

– Слушай, Азирафаэль, – говорит он уже на подходе к городу. – Я ужасно хочу выпить. Составишь мне компанию?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
